Kamikaze Attack level 14
Kamikaze Attack Lv14 From: Arnord the injured soldier, SE House Port Kapul Reward: Magic fruit, 7500 gold, 3 platinum coins Task: Survive the kamikaze onslaught until the stairs out appear near your spawning point. Journal updates * Quest accepted: Arnord of Port Kapul asked me to help the isolated Palmian 10th regiment from massive Kamikaze attacks. I should prepare and speak to Arnord when ready. * Inside map: I have to hold the battle line to gain time while the Palmian army retreats. A messenger will inform me when it's done. * Quest complete: I survived the kamikaze attack. I have to bring the good news to Arnord of Port Kapul. Loot * Skeletons, bone fragments and flags. * Anything dropped by the enemy. Strategies Don't be fooled by the low recommended level, this quest can be hell if you're not prepared. After accepting the quest, talk to the injured soldier again. You will be taken to another map, in which you and a number of allied Palmian elite soldiers are located in the center, and a respawning swarm of suicide monsters (Kamikaze yeeks, Kamikaze samurais and Bomb rocks) attack from all directions. Your objective on this map is to survive for several turns until a set of down stairs opens up near your starting location. You can also use a scroll of return, spell of return, or scroll of escape to leave the map once you have completed the questconfirmed. Surviving this map is very difficult. If even one kamikaze manages to blow up, they will set off a massive chain reaction that will wipe out much of the map (and likely you as well). Your best bet is to bring a highly accurate ranged weapon (damage is not crucial as most of the enemies will blow themselves up when shot;), stay in the center of the map, and fire on any kamikaze that appear. Ideally, in this situation the soldiers that are there to help you will set off the kamikaze while you are still out of range, thereby killing most of the kamikaze on the map and stemming the tide for a few turns. Remember that bomb rocks can teleport and their suicide blow packs quite a punch. It good to have a rod of teleport in case one of those appears next to you and you lack enough power to OHKO it. If rock appeared just one tile from you - move away from it: if it decides to blow on spot - you will be outside blast radius, if it decides to pursue you, then its two actions (it has 120 speed which is usually a bit more than yours at that time) will bring it next to you where it can be easily teleported away. Soldiers start chanting their flavor messages about a dangerous monster when rocks appear on map, so take these messages as warning. Assuming you're pretty fireproof, you can also send all your pets to the town, throw molotovs/spam fire wall everywhere until the whole map is on fire (doesn't work very well if it rains). The kamikaze monsters seem to just have a chance of explosion upon taking damage, so with ####+ fire resist, two fireproof blankets, and the ability to kill bomb rocks (which do incredible damage) before they get to you, you can survive pretty much until the blankets run out as many monsters will simply explode before they get anywhere near you. Don't expect any loot or soldiers to survive, though; it will be a complete massacre. Rods of web are also useful for trapping enemies; by trapping the first row of kamikaze, you can cause a big pile up and thus set off a chain explosion that kills them all... with the blast range well away from you, of course. Alternately, just bring a rod or two of Wall Creation (i.e. at least 8 charges assuming no failures) and barricade yourself in until the exit appears. Works incredibly well if you are a wizard or a magic caster with a spell book of wall creation - you can also save the soldiers around you if you are quick. Start with the rod of wall creation; make an outline of a building. You want to have at least 3x4 squares inside the wall to house the other soldiers (assuming you want to keep the alive which is very easy with this strategy). Keep spamming wall creation around you until the rod runs out of juice. Then, start using your own magic. After you stock runs out, you will almost have a working wall. Here, you can do one of three things: recharge the rod you had and finish the wall, read a spell book, or use another rod. Whichever the case, you should try to position your character so that most of the soldiers make it inside the wall if you are keeping them alive. Finally, close up any empty space within the barricade with walls - rocks can teleport inside the barricade and kill all of you if you do not do this. Finally, keep a few charges of wall creation handy in case a yeek gets lucky enough to dig through the wall (blast him and seal up the barricade). Can be done with 6 charges if you use the Bottom Right corner. Use a Harmonica to raise your Performer skill while the explosions go off. You may suffer some damage if a kamikaze spawns on a wall. Also, you might need decent Mining or Constitution in case the stairs show up under a wall you created, if not then have one or two scrolls of return handy or stock on Return spells. If you don't have pets, the above strategy also works to a lesser extent with door creation spells and rods, as none of the monsters seem to know how to open the doors. Just don't do this if you intend to shelter the soldiers as well, as one might open the door. Note: The blast range of all the enemies is 5x5. Stay two squares away from them at any time. Also, if you're shooting an enemy and you see the flavor text *click* it's going to blow up next turn it gets. Paying attention will let even a low level win in this case, if you can land a hit (scratches count) and have good speed. Dialogue :;Offer ::Right now, the 10th regiment of the Palmian army is entrenched in battle with the suicide squadron! The enemy has broken through our suppression fire and now they're assaulting us with suicide bombers. The enemy know they're going to die and they're trying to take us with them. How can we fight an enemy with no regard for his own life! At this rate it looks like we'll be totally annihilated! We need you to lend us your hand and lead the reinforcements. ::;I accept. :::Thank the gods. call me when you're prepared. Be sure to bring a ranged weapon! :::;(Talk to him again) ::::Are you ready to go? We need you to hold off the suicide squadron's onslaught and buy time for the Palmian army to retreat. ::::;Okay, let's roll. :::::I'll guide you to the battlefield then. Whatever you do, don't let them get close! I'll tell the Palmian army to begin a steady retreat. ::::;I'm not ready yet. :::::Hurry up! ::;That sounds... dangerous. No thanks. :::I'm sorry to hear that. :;Complete ::Well done. I cannot believe you made it back alive! I've heard my comrades are safe. I can find no words to express my gratitude. Please take this reward. :;Return ::I hope we can talk again sometime, (player's name)!Category:Quests Category:Port Kapul